Omen of the Stars My version
by Moon that Shines at Night
Summary: What happens when Thunderclan and the POWER OF THREE combine? Confusion,Pain,Fear....How fun! r&r every1!
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances-

**THUNDERCLAN-**

Leader-

Firestar (1 life left)

Deputy-

Brambleclaw

Medicine Cat-

Jayfeather

Warriors-

Dustpelt

Brackenfur

Ferncloud

Sorreltail

Graystripe

Icestorm

Foxclaw

Berrynose

Thornclaw

Millie

Spiderleg

Hazeltail

Lionblaze

Cloudtail

Brightheart

Squirelflight

Sandstorm

Birchfall

Cinderheart

Mousewhisker

Apprentices-

Bumblepaw

Rosepaw

Toadpaw

Briarpaw

Blossompaw

Ivypaw

Dovepaw

Elders-

Longtail

**I decided just to write down Thunderclan's allegeinces. Its to much work too do the other clans.**

**Oh yeah, There are no current Queens.**

Prologue- A dark and stormy night... In starclan?

Firestar stared into a pool in the middle of Starclan hunting grounds. He sighed to himself. While staring in the pool he didn't hear Spoottedleaf coming up behing him. Firestar turned.

"How much time do I have left, Spoottedleaf?" Firestar asked, "I know I will join Starclan soon, but do I have enough time to help my clan survive through the power of three?"

Spoottedleaf sadly looked down, " I cannot tell you these things, Firestar, All I can say is the Power of Three is coming and you must prepare."

Firestar sighed again and looked back into the pool. Spoottedleaf duzzled his flank with her head.

"Spottedleaf?" Firestar turned. She was gone. With the comfort of Spoottedleaf's scent around him. He quietly padded off into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Silvermoon: Hi, I hope everyone likes this chapter. Its my first story so...ya. Lionblazes POV. Review!**

Lionblaze walked out of the warriors den in a slow, steady pace. Icestorm hurried over as soon as he got 10 feet away from the warriors den.

"Hi Lionblaze", she mewed, her voice excited but almost wary, "Do you want to go hunting with me?"

Lionblaze winced when he saw hope in her eyes. He could never be her mate. He could never be anyone's mate. No matter how much he wanted too.

"No", he mewed harshly. Icestorm looked shocked, Lionblaze wanted to comfort her; to tell her he didn't mean it. He couldn't. He just couldn't.

"Lionblaze!", Firestar called. Lionblaze turned, "Come here"

Lionblaze walked over to where Firestar was outside his den. Was he in trouble?

"I need to talk with you", Firestar mewed calmy. Lionblaze shrugged his powerful shoulders and walked inside.

"What.", Lionblazes mew was hard. There was no infliction in it. Just one hard word.

"Like I said, I need to talk to you. I saw what you did to Icestorm out there."

"I-", Lionblaze started to say, Firestar cut him off.

"Not just this time but I have seen you scaring the kits and apprentices. You've completely ignored your apprentice, Bumblepaw. I have half in mind to give him to another mentor. Now whats the problem with you?"

"My sister is dead", Lionblaze mewed in a small voice, "What am supposed to do but mourn? She was my littermate. I loved her. I can't have a mate because if I start to love her too, then I might lose her and I don't want to go through this pain again. The apprentices and kits are so loud, They interrupt my sleep and when they do that, they interrupt my dreams. Which are always about Hollyleaf or Icestorm!", Firestar looked shocked. Lionblaze kept venting, " What am I supposed to do? Jayfeather keeps moaning and groaning about how Dovepaw and Ivypaw are going to be part of the three. And which one its going to be! I mean who even prophecied this stupid Power of Three thing. Starclan?! Well, Fox Dung!" Lionblaze broke of with a start had he actually just said that? Jayfeather was going to kill him. Firestar slowly turned to Lionblaze.

"Well, How long have you known?"

**Silvermoon: CLIFF HANGER! Actually, I have no idea what Firestar is going to say. So...uh... yea! Review! I'll try to update by October 20. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Moon: Hi guys! Updating, Updating. I wanted to say good job to Dawnfire. She writes really good warriors stories and you should read them. Lionblazes POV. REVIEW!**

"So, How long have you known?"

"I-I-I-I-", Lionblaze stammered out all his anger forgotten

"Don't be mouse-brained Lionblaze, I know you and Jayfeather know about the prophecy."

"I-I-I-I-I-, Don't know what your talking about", Lionblaze mewed in a rush. Firestar stared at him in almost a sad way.

"Lionblaze, It is vital that you tell me. I can help you figure out the prophecy and how to save our clan."

"Firestar, I-", Lionblaze managed to say, "You'll _help _us?"

"Yes, of course"

"We-e-e-e-ell, I've known since my trip to the mountains. Jayfeather has known since he became a medicine cat apprentice."

" Ah. What are your powers? Or have you not discovered them yet?", Lionblaze thought about

if he should answer Firestar or not. What harm could it do?

"I can fight and win. I always win. I never get hurt. Jayfeather can read people's emotions and go into their memories and dreams. We never found out Hollyleaf's power. I don't think she had one"

Lionblaze mewed. Then he thought of Hollyleaf and winced.

"Wow." One word. Thats all Firestar said. One word. Lionblaze walked out on Firestar. Why did he have to listen to him anyway? He should have known Firestar would act like that. Like what? He asked himself. Firestar didn't over react. He didn't yall or scream. He just said "wow". Lionblaze felt like a old piece of mouse dung. No way was he going to run in after him and say "Sorry Firestar, Mistake, What did you want to tell me?". He heard a commotion outside.

"What the-?" Lionblaze mewed. A black cat tumbled into the middle of the clearing. Her fur was so dusty it was brown and she had a familiar scent. Where had he smelled that scent before? Suddenly he remembered! He ran into Cloudtail in his excitement.

"Hollyleaf! What are you doing here?" He yowled.

**Moon: oooooo cliff hanger! I have to go, Once again, I'll try to update by October 20th. PLEASE review OR I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Moon: Here's the next chapter. Please Review! I really want to hear your views. Hollyleafs POV**

"Hollyleaf, What are you doing here?" Lionblaze yowled. I couldn't answer. How could I answer? When I could barely breathe. I kept panting. There was mud and dirt all over me. Everywhere. Lionblaze. Jayfeather. My family.

"Lionblaze..........", I whispered almost incoherently, "Lionblaze", I said a little louder. I couldn't see. Was I going to go blind like Jayfeather?

"Is she dead?", a kit asked. No of course not. The blackness was too much. It was around my eyes. I struggled to open my eyes. I saw Jayfeather, Lionblaze, 2 kits, Cloudtail, Squirrelflight, Firestar, Sandstorm and the rest of the clan gathered around me.

"Her eyes are open!" Squirrelflight said. Squirrelflight rushed forward. I growled, I didn't want that liar coming near me. The blackness kept coming, It kept rushing in. And out.

"Hold on, Hollyleaf don't go to sleep" Jayfeather mewed. I heard his unspoken words. If I went to sleep, I might not wake up.

"Lionblaze, Jayfeather", I croaked out. They needed to hear this.

"Yes, Hollyleaf?", They mewed in unison.

"I'm sorry, I love you" I mewed. They looked at each other in confusion. I knew they thought I was going to be okay. I knew I would die the moment I heard the dirt falling down on me. I knew this was my time.

"Do not mourn me to much. Remember Icestorm, Lionblaze", I mewed quietly. Goodbye, My beloved brothers.

The last words I thought were, Starclan accept me.

I gave way to the dizzying blackness.

I woke up to find myself on a broad flat plain. There were mountains in one direction, a lake in another, a dessert in one more, and finally the last direction had a forest. I shivered the forest was black.

Was this Starclan? Suddenly, I heard a voice.

_You have done many bad things Hollyleaf but many good things too. You will go on a mission to find out were you should go... the dark forest, or starclan._

I am afraid. Where do I go? With a deep breath, I headed to the place that scared me most. The dark forest.

**Moon: Not to cliffhanger like this time. I seem to be updating every night. So I'll try tommorow night too. REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Moon: Thanks for the reviews! This raises my number up to 4 reviews! Yay! Jayfeather's POV:**

Watching Hollyleaf die was the most paniful experience in my entire life. It was realizing I could never be a warrior. It was listening to Hollyleaf announce our secret at the gathering. It was terror. It was sadness. It was pain. All combined in one. What was most painful about it was I knew I couldn't save her. The moment I reached her side, I knew.

I pressed my paw on her flank to try and find a heartbeat. Beside me Foxclaw shivered against the ground.

"Hollyleaf", he whimpered, "Wake up". Lionblaze was yowling. The rest of the clan was mewing or yowlingor just silent. Suddenly, through my grief, I heard a soft whisper. It was a wonder I could hear it through all the noise. _Jayfeather, Hollyleaf is finding her way to Starclan. Do not grief. I will keep her safe. _It was Spottedleaf. I knew she would take care of me.

"Let all Cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath high ledge for a clan meeting" Firestar yowled above the noise.

"Today has been a sad day. Even though we have known this loved one is lost to us. We had to watch her die again. But we still must go to the gathering.... Which we will do so in her memory", Firestar announced.

"Why?", spat Berrynose, "She almost ruined our clan by announcing that Squrrielflight wasn't her mother at the gathering last time." With a yowl of rage, Foxclaw jumped on him and started to claw him, by the sound of it. Uh-oh I thought.

"STOP!!!!!!! What is this?" Firestar yowled above the noise.

**Moon: Sorry its so short. But seriously people. I will not. I repeat WILL NOT update. Until I get at least 1 more review. So if you care about my sanity. REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Moon: HI, HOWDY, HELLO, PEACE OUT! THANK YOU PEOPLE SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!I REALLY AM HAPPY NOW! Heres the story, Foxclaws POV. I know I told you guys I would only do Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Ivykit and Dovekit. But I thought it would be intresting to add Foxclaw. Anyway, Here you go!**

I tore at Berrynose's Muzzle. I wanted to rip, to tear his skin, to kill him. How could he insult Hollyleaf? I knew I was a warrior of only 3 moons, but I could easily beat him in a fight.

"STOP! What is this?", Firestar yowled. To my ears it sounded like a whisper. All I could hear was Hollyleaf saying, Hi Foxclaw!, All I could see was a blood red haze and Berrynose's frightened eyes.

"Foxclaw, No!", Icestorm mewed loudly. She tried to pull me off. Berrynose wasn't moving anymore. I reluctently jumped off of him.

"No, No," Poppyfrost stared at Berrynose. I had killed him. I think. Then I saw the slight beating of his heart. Up and Down. Jayfeather rushed forward with his supplies. Daisy and Poppyfrost watched solomnly.

"Foxclaw...", Icestorm mewed, "How could you?" I shook my head. She wouldn't understand. I had given my heart to Hollyleaf and she hadn't given it back. 2 warriors rushed forward to hold me back. Spiderleg and Mousewhisker. Then as they pressed in on me, the realization of what I'd done crashed down like a boulder. I felt like Hollyleaf must of in the tunnels.

"Nooooo", I whispered. It was hard to breath.

"He's dead", Jayfeather reported. Poppyfrost yowled. I shooked my head and blinked. It couldn't be. I had expected that one day I would kill a warrior in battle. But never a clanmate.

"Then Foxclaw will be punished", Firestar mewed.

**Moon: Tada! R&R people. Happy Halloween.**


	7. AUTHOR NOTE FOR OMEN READREADREADREAD

**Moon: Hi Everyone! Sorry but today I just have an authors note. I am really busy with school and cleaning my room and such. I'll try to update by Friday but I need suggestions for Foxclaw's punishment. Review and tell me what you think I should do. Put your;**

**Pen Name**

**Warrior Clan**

**Punishment**

**What you think of my story**

**I will credit you in my authors notes. BTW, You can also say the name of your story if you have one and I'll recommend it and read it.**

**Thanks,**

**Moon**


End file.
